This invention relates to an endoscope and more particularly to an endoscope having an articulated section and a propulsion mechanism at the distal end.
There is a growing need for gastrointestinal endoscopes, and particularly for an endoscope with increased flexibility for passage through the sigmoid colon and beyond. In the past, colonoscopes using fiber optics have been comprised of a somewhat rigid conduit for bundles of optical fiber, feed lines for air or fluid and a channel for suction and forceps. One bundle of fibers provide light guides for illumination and another provides a return image guide. The distal end includes an articulated or bending section which permits the distal end to be turned through arcs of from 200.degree. to 300.degree., up and down and sideways, by remote-controlled operation for observation over more than a hemisphere in front of the endoscope as it is inserted.
Insertion is achieved by manually forcing the somewhat rigid conduit and controlling the arc of the articulated section at the distal end. The result is that the sigmoid colon is stretched and distorted in the process of inserting the endoscope past the first turn. Similar problems occur in esophageal stenosis endoscopy. It would be desirable to provide a more flexible conduit for the endoscope with a propulsion mechanism at the distal end which will pull or drag a flexible conduit, and to further provide a system for tracking the position of the distal end of the endoscope in order that the endoscope traverse the sigmoid and splenic flexures without undue discomfort and risk to the patient while knowing the position of the distal end at all times.